the attack of the JellO
by mysteriousbeyond
Summary: wanted to try humor out only one chapter fic, please R&R let me know if i should continue
1. Default Chapter

The attack of the Jell-O "NO! Don't make me eat it!" the handsome tracker yelled. Buck sat at the bar trying to get him to eat Jell-O, he didn't understand how anyone could go through life and not eat Jell-O.  
"C'mon now, eat just a little, then you can go play with Susan." Buck told vin in a fatherly voice, to irritate the crap out of him. "No way. But, I'm going to go see Susan anyways." Vin said defiantly. He tried to walk out of the door, but buck was too fast and took him down with a wave of his right foot. "OOF! Dammit to hell buck! Whatcha do that for?" vin asked angrily. His eyes turned coal black, from their usual bright blues.  
"Cause you didn't listen to me. Your gonna eat this freakin' Jell-O if I gotta shove it through your nose!"  
Buck was mad, he felt like he was trying to feed his two year old son. That was a chore in itself, but trying to feed a grown man, that shouldn't even be happening. Buck had a bright idea. "Hey, c'mere a second. Have a seat in this here chair."  
"OH NO! NOWAY! I aint falling for your tricks again. Nope. You just see if you can feed me that jell-o I bet you can't." Vin said proudly as he trotted to the door. "Your gonna eat it! It aint gonna kill ya!" buck rushed to the tracker and knocked him on the floor. He grabbed the spoon filled with red, strawberry jell-o.  
"Mmph....NO! Get off of me!" "EAT IT!"  
"NO! Mphmm... NO!" vin was hastily pushing the spoon away from his mouth, but didn't notice the other spoon in buck's hand. It had proceeded to find its way into his mouth. "There, was that so hard?"  
vin swallowed. "No, it's pretty good. You gonna eat the rest?" "No, but weren't you gonna go see Susan?" buck asked as he watched vin hurry out the door.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna feed her this jell-o, we are gonna eat it together." 


	2. attack of the JellO part 2

thank you to all who read my first humor fic. i appreciate the reviews too! if you think this chapter is lame, youre not alone i thought so to, but then i kept going and it gets slightly better not much. please no flames. reviews are definately welcome! :) enjoy.

"No, but weren't you gonna go see Susan?" buck asked as he watched vin hurry out the door.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna feed her this Jell-O, we are gonna eat it together." He walked out of the saloon, strawberry Jell-O in hand. He had always loved green, lime flavored Jell-O. He never dared eat or even touch another flavor. Something he just didn't experiment with as a kid. Excited and nervous he walked to Susan's place. He stepped up to the door and rapped on it twice.  
"Hello, Susan?" he asked from outside the wooden door. "Yes, Vin? What can I do for you?" she asked when she opened the door, her blonde hair hanging down, a blue dress freshly pressed and washed. He looked at her in amazement. He couldn't say anything. "Well?" she asked him with a smile. "Cat got your tongue?"  
"Nope, I was just uh wondering if you wanted to share some strawberry Jell-O with me. I have never tried it before until today and I wanted to share this experience with you; ya know eatin' it an' all." He replied shyly, (his slow southern drawl enunciating the words perfectly) like a little school boy with a crush on his teacher. "Sure I will honey. You know I would do anything with you. Even eat Jell- O." she walked with him into the kitchen and they sat down at the table and indulged in the Jell-O. He watched her from the table, her figure entranced him. He was happy she loved him. He just hoped she liked this strawberry Jell-O as much as he did. She came back with the spoons and the dishes. She helped herself to some and was going to dish Vin some but he stopped her. He had a plan. He took the spoon form her hand and filled it with Jell-O. He watched her facial expression as she tasted the dessert. "Hmm... this is good." She told him.  
"Tell me what you feel, how feel emotionally when you eat it." He said "What?!" she asked in confusion.  
"Tell me what you feel, I'll give you an example, I feel all wishy washy and wiggly like Jell-O itself. Like I am five years old again and playing in the mud." "Got it. I feel like I am swimming in a lake of seaweeds. And then drinking the juice from a strawberry. The flavor is intense and so refreshing." She closed her eyes and fed him some eyes closed. She missed his mouth and got him in the nose with the spoonful of Jell-O. He laughed. He then took a handful of Jell-O and smushed it in her hair. How easy Jell-O was to play with, so serious, then hilarious the next. He enjoyed this strawberry Jell- O; he would for a long time.


End file.
